With the rapid evolution of media and technology in recent years, there has been a growing trend toward integrating media and technology into all aspects of educational study and work. Conventional shelving systems are generally not designed to accommodate and support media and technology, such as televisions, computers, laptops, terminals, flat panel monitors, or other electronic media. Moreover, conventional shelving systems typically have a fixed construction that inhibits adaptability to various uses, and such systems are generally standalone units that cannot readily pair with or couple to other shelving units or furniture.